Dois é melhor que um!
by Imma-Be
Summary: Inuyasha faz sua escolha, mas não é bem o que Kagome e Kikyou esperavam...


Inuyasha se encontrava mais uma vez em seu dilema: futuro incerto ou passado morto. Eis que ele finalmente decidiu-se sobre o que faria sobre isso. Ele caminhou e quando encontrou o que queria falou sem hesitação. "Kagome, tem que me ajudar a encontrar a Kikyou" ele falou puxando-a pelo braço.  
  
"O quê?" Kagome surpreendeu-se. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém que ela não era a pessoa mais apropriada para isso. Kagome ficou um pouco temerosa mais o seguiu. Ela não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do hanyou, mas não podia ser algo bom já que envolvia Kikyou. Não que ela a odiasse, mas Kikyou sempre lhe trazia muito sofrimento, principalmente quando ela a via junto com Inuyasha.  
  
Ele estava bem decidido, encontraria Kikyou logo e diria sua decisão para as duas. Kagome e Kikyou.  
  
Naraku já havia sido derrotado, mas Kikyou não havia desaparecido, continuava "viva" sabe-se lá por qual motivo. A jóia estava lacrada e não faria mal a mais a ninguém.  
  
Kagome sempre vinha visitar seus amigos quando podia. Porém aquela mesma dúvida ainda existia no seu coração. Nos últimos dias seu coração batia bem mais forte na presença de Inuyasha. Agora ela sabia mais do que nunca que o amava e que ele era o único que amaria em sua vida.  
  
Ela estava quieta, divagando em seus pensamentos. Observava Inuyasha puxá- la decidido e se perguntava o que ele estaria tramando. Ela baixa seus olhos imaginando que ele teria feito sua escolha definitiva e estaria querendo reunir as duas para contar-lhes sobre isso. Ela baixou seus olhos, triste. Talvez ele quisesse que ela doasse sua alma a Kikyou. Certamente ela faria isso se isso o fizesse feliz. Ela queira que ele fosse feliz, de preferência com ela, mas se ela não fosse a escolha dele, teria de se resignar e daria sua vida para vê-lo bem.  
  
"Inuyasha..." ela parou obrigando-o a parar também.  
  
"O que foi Kagome?" Ele parou e olhou para ela. Kagome respirou fundo e fechou os olhos criando coragem para dizer o que desejava. "Eu posso encontrar Kikyou para você" ela falou sem encará-lo, buscando um ponto de fuga.  
  
"Pode encontrá-la?" Ele falou entusiasmado "Então o que está esperando!"  
  
Kagome vendo a alegria dele sorriu melancólica. Fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar a outra parte de sua alma. "Vamos" ela abriu os olhos e o guiou pelos caminhos da floresta até chegar em uma clareira onde a sacerdotisa descansava sobre o galho de uma árvore.  
  
"Ai está..." Ela desviou o olhar.  
  
Kikyou abriu os olhos lentamente e ao vê-los ficou de pé. "O que quer Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha fechou os olhos pigarreando e em seguida os abriu. Tirou Kagome dos seus devaneios puxando-a pelo braço e colocando-a do lado de Kikyou.  
  
"Eu tenho uma notícia para as duas" ele falou muito seguro de si.  
  
"Eu estava certa..." Kagome sussurrou para si e seu coração se acelerou com medo da decisão que ele havia tomado. Kikyou apenas estreitou os olhos e ficou imóvel esperando pelo pronunciamento de Inuyasha.  
  
"Isto se vocês concordarem é claro..." uma ponta de dúvida pode ser lida na expressão facial dele.  
  
Kagome levantou os olhos estranhando toda aquela demora. Inuyasha pigarreou novamente e depois de uma sessão de coragem, finalmente falou o que queria.  
  
"Eu já fiz minha decisão".  
  
Kikyou e Kagome olharam-no atentas.  
  
"Quero ficar com as duas!".  
  
"O que?" perguntaram em uníssono.  
  
"É isso mesmo" ele falou com os olhos fechados em uma pose contemplativa "Como não consegui decidir por uma das duas resolvi que seria melhor as duas do que apenas uma. Assim todo mundo sai bem e ninguém sofre".  
  
"Você é louco Inuyasha!" Kagome gritou "Como me chama até aqui para dizer uma coisa dessas?" ela estava perplexa.  
  
"Sinceramente Inuyasha! Eu esperava que você fosse me escolher!" falou Kikyou indignada.  
  
Inuyasha fingiu não escutar os protestos e com uma certa cara de pau perguntou novamente "Então, o que me dizem?".  
  
"Você deve ter convivido de mais com o Miroku!" Kagome gritou no ouvido dele.  
  
E a discussão durou por mais um certo tempo. Mais por mais incrível que pareça Inuyasha conseguiu argumentar-se de certa forma a convencê-las. De dia ele estaria com Kagome e de noite com Kikyou. Também houve uma certa briga quanto a isso, Kikyou queria ficar de dia, mas Kagome tinha dito primeiro. Porém, quando Kikyou percebeu que a noite seria mais interessante, resolveu optar por essa alternativa mesmo...  
  
"O quê? O que tem de bom à noite pra você ter decidido assim tão depressa?" Kagome ainda não havia percebido, mas quando aconteceu, o estardalhaço foi maior e Inuyasha teve que separá-las. Isso não ia acabar bem...  
  
"Seu barro ambulante! Como pode pensar em fazer isso com o Inuyasha!" Kagome puxava os cabelos de kikyou enquanto esta revidava da mesma forma.  
  
"Eu sou mais interessante que você sua pirralha metida!".  
  
E isso durou por um bom tempo... Porém, quando conseguiu separá-las, Inuyasha não pode deixar de sorrir, pois não teria de deixar nenhuma das duas.  
  
FIM  
  
Eu sei que essa fic ficou meio sem fundamento, mas é que eu não tinha o que fazer e me deu uma louca de escrevê-la ^_^. Bom, de qualquer forma, espero que deixem reviews. Bjs 


End file.
